Nozomi
by saizoouuuh
Summary: Para que una hija pueda nacer sus madres deberán ingeniárselas para romper la maldición del rey de Alhazard que pesa sobre ellas. Cinque X Ginga. Oneshot.


**Nozomi**

Alhazard, el famoso reino onírico en el que habitaban las grandes deidades de todos los espacios y tiempos, buscado por los soñadores más intrépidos, en todo su extenso período de existencia tuvo muy pocos reyes que devinieron en tiranos. Scaglietti Jail fue uno de ellos. No era torpe sino malvado y esquizofrénico hasta la médula. Bajo su cuarto de siglo de mandato el reino poco a poco se fue empobreciendo pues Jail hacía pero disimulaba bastante bien que acaparaba cada vez más sumas de poder público en su persona. Es decir, era un corrupto. Tenía cinco hijos, cuatro mujeres: Une, Due, Quattro y Cinque. Y un único varón: Otto. Todos sus vástagos ya tenían alrededor de 20 años. A todos les impartía clases de fingimiento ante todos los demás pero por alguna razón solamente Cinque nunca terminó de aprender del todo bien las enseñanzas particulares de su padre así que tuvo una educación más normal y sana tanto en casa como en la escuela.

Cinque, como todos sus hermanos, era una artista marcial que estaba muy cerca del profesionalismo y en su caso entrenaba y practicaba el boxeo. Allí conoció a una rival de la que a la larga se terminaría enamorando profundamente: Nakajima Ginga. Pero no fue casual que Quattro, la más malvada y mezquina de sus hermanas, haya notado que estas dos "buscaban excusas" para verse fuera del cuadrilátero así que el afecto era recíproco. Cuando Quattro se lo contó a su padre éste empezó a alarmarse porque la única vez que se le había insinuado sexualmente Cinque, hace ya unos años, ésta no entendió qué quería de ella y Jail, advertido enseguida de esto, se excusó y dijo que no era nada importante. Pero desde entonces le encomendó a Quattro que la vigilara bastante de cerca cuando pudiera. Porque sí, Jail cometía incesto bastante a menudo con sus tres hijas mayores. Pero como Cinque era la que más se parecía físicamente a su difunta esposa Jail la quería un poco más que a las otras pero a la vez decía que era su proyecto fallido pues Cinque poseía demasiados escrúpulos para sus gustos y se preguntó en qué pudo haberse equivocado para con ella…

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue lo que Quattro le informó unos meses después de su primer aviso:

– Padre, no me es fácil decirte algo así… pero… por medio de un donante la hija mayor del Mayor Nakajima y mi hermana Cinque esperan un bebé…

Quattro estaba con una rodilla y un puño apoyados en el piso frente al trono en el que estaba sentado su padre. Y éste casi pega un salto del mismo.

– ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Jamás lo permitiré! ¡Cinque es mía y sólo debería amarme a mí!

Se expresó el rey furioso. Después de respirar profunda y pausadamente se calmó un poco pero seguía molesto.

– Muy bien, ya que así ella lo quiso su retoño jamás podrá nacer en ningún día de ningún año. Así lo digo y así lo haré constar.

Jail era una deidad que podía controlar hasta cierto punto el tiempo cronológico y sobre todo era capaz de hacerlo con los de su propia sangre. Jail en el fondo, pese a lo que había replicado en su griterío, ya había perdido la esperanza de que Cinque sintiera amor de pareja por él por su propia voluntad así que ahora jugaba una de sus últimas cartas sucias.

Cuando Cinque y Ginga se enteraron de todo esto por boca misma de Quattro se lamentaron pero no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y buscaron una solución. Ginga entonces fue en busca de su padre Genya y le explicó la situación. Entonces el hombre les respondió que mañana mismo al mediodía volvieran a su casa y que ellas se mantuvieran alejadas de Jail. Genya no terminó de explicarles cómo iba romper la maldición del rey pero es que no había tiempo para eso. Genya sin demora se dirigió a la casona que alquilaba el hijo varón de Jail, Otto, y allí por primera vez lo retó a una partida de ajedrez.

– Ya no me esperaba que de un día para el otro usted decidiera aceptar mis retos. ¡Pero no se hable más, que empiece el juego!

Otto estaba orgulloso hasta casi la soberbia de su habilidad para el ajedrez y había retado ya varias a veces al señor Nakajima porque había escuchado que él fue el mayor campeón de Ajedrez de la historia de Alhazard pero Genya nunca había escuchado sus ruegos porque decía que él ya estaba retirado tras muchos años de triunfos. Pero Genya le fue totalmente sincero al hijo menor de Jail y aunque era algo arriesgado sólo la "colaboración" de Otto podría terminar con esta nueva mezquindad de su padre. Pues Otto había heredado un poder aún mayor que el de su padre para controlar el tiempo y Genya puso como condición que si ganaba tendría que agregar una semana más al calendario al mes de Diciembre y que si Otto le ganaba le otorgaría una inmensa suma de dinero y que aceptaría cualquier reto nuevo para el ajedrez que el joven le pidiera. Otto no puso reparos pues ya estaba por ser independiente y las represalias de su padre no le daban miedo.

Acordaron un solo juego de tres partidas. Genya ganó la primera con mucho esfuerzo y lo mismo hizo Otto con la segunda y la tercera estaba muy reñida pero al final ganó el hombre mayor.

– ¡No puede ser…! ¡Practico casi todo mi tiempo libre sin descanso!

– Lo cierto es, joven, que eso se notó mucho en este juego…

A Otto le fastidió un poco perder pero el hijo menor siempre cumplía con su palabra y extendió por 7 días el mes de Diciembre del corriente año que era justo la semana más probable en la que nacería el bebé de la joven pareja.

Al mediodía siguiente Genya les comunicó a Cinque y a Ginga que su plan para salvar al bebé fue una jugada arriesgada y desesperada pero que tuvo éxito. Ginga abrazó a su padre llena de felicidad y Cinque le estrechó la mano sonriéndole por el gesto solidario que tuvo para con ellas.

Tres meses después nació Nozomi, que así se llamaba la bebita e hija de Cinque y Ginga y en el interín Genya, que ya había iniciado una investigación sobre la corruptela Scaglietti hace casi dos años, denunció públicamente al rey antes de que naciera Nozomi y no llevó demasiado tiempo obligarlo a abdicar y encarcelarlo por el descontento general que empezaba a aquejar a las gentes del reino las cuales ya desde antes casi todos estaban en lo cierto al denominarlo tirano. Así pues, Jail y sus hijas mayores un poco más tarde fueron desterrados de Alhazard.

Luego Nozomi, cuyo nombre significa básicamente Esperanza, creció en una familia en la cual el afecto jamás le faltó y en un contexto donde la gente se vio gobernada por la dinastía Yagami, que reinó con equidad este reino tejido en medio del entramado del cosmos.

FIN

Nota: este fanfic estuvo basado parcialmente en un relato popular del antiguo Egipto.


End file.
